


Lost Lingerie

by Vesperswan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/pseuds/Vesperswan
Summary: Hermione is trying to pack to go home after a two week honeymoon.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Strictly Lumione Drabble Game 2020





	Lost Lingerie

“Damn Lucius, where did you throw my bra this time?” Hermione mumbled to herself as she was trying to pack. Their Portkey back to The Manor was in less than an hour and she had overslept. 

The past two weeks on a private island have been heavenly. Hermione and Lucius spent the first week just the two of them for their honeymoon. Exploring the island, eating delicious food, and just being together with no interference from the outside world.

With Christmas being the next week, they decided to celebrate with their family and friends while extending their honeymoon. Draco, Astoria, and Scorpuis, Harry, Ginny and James, Ron and Lavender even came for one night. Narcissa stayed a couple of days with her new interest, “she had to see her only grandson at Christmas”. But it was pleasant. No hard feelings.

Today was New Year's Day and it was time to go back to England. No one wanted to leave this beautiful place, but reality calls. 

Hearing the water turn on in the shower, Hermione sneaks into the loo to try to pack what she can without Lucius hearing her. She waited till he was in the shower because she knew she couldn’t resist her naked husband. She never could, nor did she want to. But she had to pack, without distractions.

Still on the hunt for her favorite bra, she grabbed everything she saw and crammed it in their luggage. Lucius was almost dressed by now and they had to meet everyone for a quick brunch before they left.

After unpacking back at The Manor, Hermione realizes she left her book. Lucius sent an owl to the owner and asked if they find her book to send it to him.

A couple of days later a package arrives with a note stating that they are welcome back anytime and here is his wife’s book. Tucked inside, discretely wrapped in tissue paper, was her book...and bra.


End file.
